Revelación
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Kurama notó la calidez en los ojos de Ami mientras sus delicadas manos sostenían una de sus plumas. Y nada en el mundo lo había hecho descolocarse de ese modo, ni siquiera la amabilidad de Nanami. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?


_[One-Shot]_

 **Revelación**

―Kurama S. & N. Ami―

 **S** ummary: Kurama notó la calidez en los ojos de Ami mientras sus delicadas manos sostenían una de sus plumas. Y nada en el mundo lo había hecho descolocarse de ese modo, ni siquiera la amabilidad de Nanami. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna. Apto para todo público. | Si no han leído el Manga y quieren hacerlo, este fic contiene algunos **Spoilers**. Quedan avisadas.

 **D** isclaimer:

 _Kamisama Hajimemashita © Julietta Suzuki_

Revelación © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Este fic es una presentación de mí a este fandom. La serie es genial, y los _Familiares_ son extraordinarios. Una pena lo que pasa al último con Akura-ou… maldición (y esperen, porque yo haré fics de él XD). Y una pequeña invitación general a todas las que deseen participar en el primer foro en español de : **Horquillas de Oro**.

El link se encuentra dentro de este perfil, están todas invitadas a participar y si alguien quiere ayudarme a moderar el foro, estoy disponible a escucharlas.

Ahora sin más que decir.

Un pequeño fic de esta pareja de la que espero ver mucho en un futuro; tanto en Manga, como Anime y Fics ;) ¡Saludos a todas!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Shinjirō _Kurama_ permanecía sentado en el tejado de la escuela con sus alas extendidas a vista del cielo. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo y su cara permanecía inclinada hacia arriba, recibiendo el sol del atardecer en toda su piel. Su palidez resaltaba con la luz, pero la diminuta sonrisa que llevaba destacaba aún más.

Muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de sentirse así: libre.

Hoy había inventado una excusa para que su molesto manager no le fastidiara; había apagado su celular y había aclarado que no quería ser molestado, mientras se recuperaba.

Obviamente sólo quería estar a solas.

Nanami y ese zorro idiota ya se habían marchado; Tomoe le miró de reojo al salir con la Diosa, debía admitir que no por nada, el zorro era famoso entre los yōkais. Siempre se preguntó el qué había hecho que un yōkai de la categoría de Tomoe, decidiera dejar su libertad a manos de un Dios.

Ahora lo sabía; o eso Shinjirō quería pensar.

La chica humana le había hecho algo al zorro pulgoso, desde antes de que él, Kurama, apareciera en sus vidas. Nanami estaba domando a ese salvaje y ninguno de los dos lo había notado; el zorro pareció dar señales de que estaba cayendo en cuenta de su situación desde antes de lo ocurrido con la princesa Numa no Himemiko y la posterior escenita de muerte que Tomoe les hizo a todos debido al contrato que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

De hecho, Shinjirō mentiría si dijese que ver de cerca el amor que se profesaban Himemiko y Kotaro le había causado desagrado. Extrañeza sí. Pero curiosamente no le desagradó ver cómo el chico humano aceptaba a la princesa pez.

Cómo incluso él tomaba la aleta de la princesa entre sus mortales manos.

Entonces se preguntó qué tan efímera era la vida humana.

Los humanos envejecían y morían.

Kotaro iba a envejecer.

Incluso Nanami iba a envejecer. Cosa que seguramente le estaba causando pesadillas a Tomoe.

¿Y qué pasaría después?

Himemiko lloraría por todo lo que le restara de vida; siempre sobre la tumba de su amado humano.

Tomoe regresaría a ser un zorro salvaje y sediento de sangre, que mataría a cualquiera que osara a tocarle las narices. Sin control, y sin Nanami a su lado que pudiese contener toda esa furia y frustración.

Y ni qué decir de Mizuki. El pobre no tendría la fuerza de soportar una nueva pérdida como la que pasó con su otra Diosa.

 _Los humanos son tan débiles_.

Si Himemiko no cuidaba de Kotaro, él podría caer y romperse la rodilla, la pierna o el brazo. Quizá la cabeza. El chico de por sí era débil y además tenía la pinta de ser muy torpe.

Y si Tomoe y Mizuki no cuidaban bien de Nanami, la incauta mujer se metería en tantos problemas que incluso Mikage tendría dilemas para ayudarla; el peor defecto de Nanami, era que siempre permanecía confiada en que sus planes funcionarían. De no ser por ese par de familiares que tenía, Kurama podría asegurar con cierto temor que quizá Nanami ya no viviría. Nada más había que ver lo fácil que le resultó engañarla haciéndola pensar que él mismo era humano.

Y ni qué decir de cuando ese maldito de Kirihito le robó más de la mitad de su vida haciéndola peligrar terriblemente. El zorro pulgoso debió haberla pasado muy, muy, muy mal. Porque Kurama vio su cara, sus ojos, su desesperación y terror.

Nadie jamás se imaginaría que el zorro Tomoe pudiese ser cautivado a tal extremo.

 _»Quiero ser humano. Para estar al lado de Nanami._

Sólo esperaba que Tomoe desistiese de esa decisión. Porque si él se convertía en humano, ¿quién protegería a Nanami de los enemigos sobrenaturales que la asecharían? Independientemente de si era una Diosa o no, su energía espiritual era muy alta y obviamente sería el bocadillo perfecto de cualquier yōkai. No dudaba que Mizuki fuese fuerte, pero una vez perdiendo su divinidad Nanami no podría verlo ni tenerlo a su lado como de costumbre; Tomoe mucho menos (aparte de que dudaba que el zorro quisiese a Mizuki cerca de Nanami después de contraer nupcias con ella). Y quizás Mizuki sería solicitado para ser el familiar de Mikage. Los Dioses de Izumo no le daban muchas opciones a yōkais como ellos aparte de ser encarcelados.

Quizá la serpiente se resistiría a dejar a Nanami, pero al final no le quedaría de otra; Shinjirō dudaba que la serpiente fuese tan masoquista como para ver a Nanami ser feliz con Tomoe de cerca.

 _Cuando seas humano, ya no podrás hacer las cosas que puedes hacer hoy. No seas tonto_.

Shinjirō también estimaba a Nanami, una amiga admirable, una mujer valiente pero imprudente, pero hasta él veía un futuro suicidio cuando lo veía venir.

Para empezar, Tomoe no sabía cómo mezclarse entre los humanos, estaba mejorando en ese campo pero aún no era suficiente; había pasado más de 700 años viviendo como yōkai y otro tanto viviendo como familiar de Mikage. Pero nunca había aceptado a los humanos como ahora parecía estar intentando hacerlo.

Estaba esforzándose demasiado para poder estar al lado de la mujer que amaba. Hasta cierto punto eso era gracioso, ya que Tomoe en un pasado se le destacó por ser el opositor principal ante el tabú que era considerado el amor entre humanos y yōkais.

Y ahora estaba delirando por una mujer humana…

―La mujer que ama… ―susurró al viento―. Zorro tonto.

Bueno, a pesar de lo vergonzoso que debería ser para Tomoe haber caído en los encantos de una humana, había que admitir que Nanami era una buena chica. Encantadora y amable. Y si lo pensaba, no había nada de raro que un ser como Tomoe haya caído tan pronto en sus redes.

Debía admitir que incluso las locas amigas de Nanami también lo eran. Lindas.

Tanto la brusca y sobreprotectora _mamá gallina,_ Ueshima Kei, como…

―Kurama-sama…

 _Nekota Ami._

Shinjirō giró su cabeza para ver a su _otro problema_.

Y es que como Mizuki y Tomoe (en un principio) no estaba del todo seguro ser cautivado por una mujer; entonces conoció a esa chica y la notó únicamente como una más dentro de su club de fans. Después como una amiga de Nanami. Después como la chica de las bragas de fresas. Y al final de lo corrido en Okinawa con el asunto de Unari…

Por primera vez abrió su corazón a una humana, y ni siquiera la tonó.

Pero ahora…

―Kurama-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?

Verla acercándose delicadamente como un hada fue para Kurama una experiencia fuera lo común; sus fans originalmente se alocaban, gritaban y le imploraban su autógrafo; Nanami fue la primera mujer que pareció ser inmune ante su hechizo, ahora Ami parecía muy tranquila al verlo.

―Nekota. ―Ella sonrió al ver sus alas desplegadas.

―Siempre me pregunté cómo era que podías hacer que tus alas se viesen tan hermosas. Creí que eran efectos de computadora… pero no, son reales ―dijo sin dejar de caminar, se sentó a su lado e instintivamente, las alas de Kurama le dieron espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

―¿Qué haces aún aquí? ―preguntó sonrojado por el anterior halago, giró su cabeza para no mirar a la humana, pero ella lo obligó hacerlo con sus palabras.

―Quise hablar contigo ―dijo Ami―, creí que no te había agradecido lo suficiente… por haberme salvado. En Okinawa.

Kurama casi suspiró, así que era por eso.

―Ya veo, no tienes que preocuparte, sólo quise hacerlo.

Ami sonrió, esta vez tristemente.

―Escuché que Kei-chan te persuadió un poco.

―Nada más me arrojó por una ventana, pero nada grave, sólo me alegro de que me haya dado tu ropa antes de… ―se le escapó decir antes de que se tapara la boca con las manos. De nuevo recordó cuando la vio salir desnuda por el agua. Se sonrojó aún más.

Y es que era un _Tengu_ y los yōkais como ellos no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con mujeres, mucho menos con las mujeres que no tenían ropa encima.

―Sí… Kei-chan dijo que lamenta eso ―dijo Ami riendo. Pero al terminar, pareció sacar algo de su mochila―. Ten.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Kurama vio una caja envuelta en un papel colorido, como un regalo de cumpleaños. Cosa que él nunca había recibido en sus tiempos en la montaña _Kurama_.

―Es un regalo, quise agradecerte con esto. ―Con las manos un poco temblorosas, Ami dejó el obsequio a un lado de Kurama ya que él no se movió ni un centímetro―. Bueno… eso es todo… debo irme a casa. Adiós, y gracias de nuevo.

Se levantó rápido, hizo una reverencia y se marchó corriendo.

Kurama no reaccionó hasta que sintió su presencia salir de la escuela; de hecho, se levantó y al mirar por la azotea, la vio caminar con la mochila en su hombro.

Una leve ventisca agitó sus cabellos, y una pluma voló de sus alas.

La siguió con la vista hasta que, sorprendido, notó que cayó enfrente de los pies de Ami, quien se detuvo y se agachó para recogerla entre sus manos.

Anonadado, Kurama notó la calidez en los ojos de Ami mientras sus delicadas manos sostenían una de sus plumas. Y nada en el mundo lo había hecho descolocarse de ese modo, ni siquiera la amabilidad de Nanami le había hecho sentir tal cosa.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Alarmado, se quitó de la azotea cuando la notó girarse hacia él, y al caer al suelo, ya sin sus alas desplegadas, notó el obsequio que Ami había dejado para él.

Lo tomó y lo miró antes de meterlo a su propia mochila y marcharse a su lujoso apartamento.

…

En toda una semana no se supo mucho de Kurama ya que él tuvo que asistir a las preparaciones de un concierto que daría en Hokkaidō, uno que Kei-chan y Nanami-chan sólo pudieron presenciar por la televisión en la casa de Ami debido a que no obtuvieron ningún permiso para faltar a clases como Kurama.

Y fue esa misma noche, entre risas y ovaciones a Kurama y a su modo de cantar, que Kei se dio cuenta de algo.

―¡Oh por Dios, Ami!

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ami alarmada. Nanami, quien estaba agarrada de las manos de su amiga de cabello rosa, también se detuvo a mirar cómo Kei señalaba la pantalla anonadada.

―¿Qué es eso que Kurama está usando?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó esta vez Nanami.

―¡En el cuello! ¡Ami, eso es tu…!

Nanami miró a Ami e instintivamente también miró el cuello de su amiga. Ami tenía un collar de plata; un círculo con una figura en medio con la forma de un ala. Mientras que Kurama usaba un collar con la forma de un ala dorada. No destacaba mucho entre su ropa ostentosa y movimientos ágiles, pero él no llevaba más collares que ese. Y sus enormes alas negras como punto final.

Sonrojada y emocionada, Nanami se unió a Kei para mirar a Ami de forma que la pobre se sonrojó hasta los pies.

―Así que… aquí ya se está cociendo el arroz ―dijo Kei burlona. Nanami asintió pícaramente.

―N-no e-es eso… qui-quise dá-dárselo por a… haberme salvado. ¡Es todo!

―Oh pero qué linda, dando obsequios al chico que le gusta.

―Seguro Kurama está pensando en ti mientras canta ―apoyó Nanami a echar más leña al fuego. Ami cayó a la cama con la cara roja y con las orejas tan humeantes como chimeneas―. ¡Oh, Ami!

―Creo que nos hemos pasado ―dijo Kei riendo al ver cómo Nanami intentaba despertar a Ami―. Aunque no creo que nos hayamos equivocado, no del todo.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―le preguntó Nanami echándole aire a Ami con su mano en un inútil intento de hacerla reaccionar.

―Digo que nuestro _Tengu_ favorito está sonriendo.

―Siempre lo está.

―No, ay Nanami, aún no entiendes al sexo masculino. Mira con atención; no sonríe arrogante o como acostumbra, de verdad sonríe.

Nanami miró bien; era cierto, Kurama sonreía afablemente mientras cantaba, cosa que enloquecía más al público. Quizá porque (soñó infantil) sabía que Ami lo estaría viendo desde su televisor.

―Esa es la sonrisa de un tonto enamorado.

―¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? ―Nanami se ilusionó tanto que sus ojos brillaron aún más.

―¡Por supuesto! Después de todo, esa es la sonrisa que pone Tomoe cada vez que te ve, sólo que tú no te das cuenta ―agregó Kei viendo con deleite cómo Nanami se excusaba, sonrojada, para ir por más palomitas aunque el bol rosado estuviese a la mitad de ellas.

Kei sonrió y miró la ventana de Ami hacia uno de los árboles.

Entonces gritó molesta:

―¡Esta noche es de chicas! ¡Y si no se van de aquí, se lo diré a Nanami!

―¿Decirle qué? ―Ami suspiró tomándose la cabeza la cual le había empezado a punzar mientras veía a Kei sonreírle nerviosa.

―Qué quizá ya ha aumentado algunos kilos, pero no creo que lo tome bien si se lo digo ahora que no termina de comer palomitas ―rio por su propio comentario y guio a Ami hasta el televisor―. Tú sigue mirando a tu amado _Tengu_.

―¡Pe-pero y-yo no…!

―¡No hay tiempo! ¡Voy a ayudar a Nanami con las palomitas de lo contrario se perderá de la diversión! ¡Tú descansa, ya nos vemos! ―y azotó la puerta tras ella.

Sus amigas realmente se habían pasado, sólo le ofreció un obsequio a su ídolo y héroe. Aunque no pensó que lo usaría, y menos en uno de sus conciertos. Se veía tan genial. Se permitió mirarlo embobada.

Kurama cantaba y cantaba, sus fans enloquecían y Ami sólo podía ver con agrado cómo se movía de modo que el collar bailase con él. Esa noche estrenaba su nueva canción. Una con un nombre curioso pero a final de cuentas, precioso a voz de su autor:

" _Revelación"_.

» _Al mirar tu rostro finalmente pude observar, qué mi alma comienza a cambiar; y aunque tenga miedo por este cambio repentino, no temeré ni retrocederé; porque sé que tú siempre estarás conmigo aunque yo crea que todo está perdido._

 _»Sin importar nada te protegeré; sin importar el peligro me aferraré a ti; prometo que mi cuerpo será tu escudo ya que tu corazón es mi fuerza, como tus penas mi tormento. Por eso y por mucho más, no dejaré de pelear._

 _» Al mirar tus ojos finalmente pude observar, qué mi corazón comienza a cambiar; y aunque obstáculos haya por este nuevo sendero, no temeré ni retrocederé; porque sé que tú siempre estarás conmigo aunque yo crea que todo está perdido._

 _»Sé que no aunque no pueda ofrecerte riquezas, pero sí puedo ofrecerte mi vida y mi lealtad eterna. Pues sólo tú has logrado lo que nadie más: hacerme ver un nuevo camino. Lleno de luz y esperanza, pues eso es lo que significas para mí._

Ami sonrió y suspiró echándose sobre su gran almohada rosa, permitiéndose delirar un poco mientras sus amigas estaban ocupadas en la cocina. Imaginar que Kurama le dedicase una canción a ella, y más una canción como esa, era cosa de un posible ataque cardiaco.

Y más ahora que estaba usando ese collar que ella en un principio creyó que era una tontería.

Sonrió aún más y notó que al otro lado del televisor, Kurama daba una reverencia y agradecía a su público por asistir esa noche a su concierto, y declaraba como un mensaje, que esa canción había estado dedicada a todas sus fans.

 _»A todas y cada una de ustedes, damas, qué hoy están más hermosas que nunca, muchas gracias por estar conmigo. Sin ustedes, yo no sería nada. ¡Muchas gracias!_

Y el público explotó.

Ami aplaudió y rio como boba por un rato antes de que Kei-chan y Nanami-chan llegasen con nuevas palomitas. Y se dispuso a disfrutar lo que quedaba de su noche tranquila. Pensando en la pluma negra que estaba celosamente guardada en su caja musical en el buró a un lado de su cama.

«Kurama-sama».

…

Mientras que afuera…

―¡Te dije que te ocultases bien, serpiente inútil! ―le gritó Tomoe a la serpiente que tenía en sus manos, zangoloteándola. Mizuki respondió aún en esa forma, ya mareado:

― _Lo siento_.

Tomoe refunfuñó, pero no había de otra. Al menos estaba ya convencido de que Nanami estaría bien esa noche.

― **FIN―**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado; esta pareja, he de admitir, es una de mis favoritas, en ninguno de mis fics va a faltar este par. Sólo aviso XD._

 _Si les gustó, comenten y nuevamente, les invito a pasar por el **foro, Horquillas de Oro** , les espero._

 **JA NE! :)**


End file.
